Biru
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Untuk IHAFest Februari: Warna ; /"Langit itu indah, ya!" "Tidak... Paling tidak―menurutku langit itu membosankan."/


**Title: **Biru  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU, OOC, dan _shounen-ai_. UKUS, mungkin ArthurAlfred ya di sini ._.  
><strong>AN: **Untuk IHAFest Februari: Warna | Tak pernah terpikir akan menulis UKUS ketimbang USUK XD Selamat membaca...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>―<em><strong>one<strong>_

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, terganggu oleh suara ribut―ia terbangun. Ia mengerang pelan, lagi-lagi tidur indahnya harus diganggu _mereka _lagi. Ia menghela nafas ketika matanya langsung menatap langit yang warnanya... sangat membosankan di matanya itu.

Ia bangkit dari baringnya dan merenggangkan badannya. Suara pintu terbuka, ya seperti biasa. Sekelompok anak pemain sepak bola itu akan ke atap dan menikmati makan siang mereka dengan ributnya, dan tentu saja―selalu mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang keturunan Inggris itu pula.

Lelaki berambut _blond_ itu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tidur enaknya itu, berniat turun ke bawah dan berbaring di tempat duduk kelasnya saja. Ia berpapasan dengan kelompok itu―ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan mereka melewatinya dan tertawa keras entah karena apa.

Ia tersenyum miris, "Biru... ya?"

―_**two**_

"Hei!"

Lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Dia agak sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa yang menghampirinya ternyata pemain sepak bola yang bicaranya paling keras dan selalu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya itu. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

Ia menggaruk lehernya, "Uh... kau senior yang selalu ada di atap sekolah, bukan? Yang selalu pergi ketika kami naik?"

Lelaki berambut _blond_ itu hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba lelaki di depannya tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya, "A-aku Alfred F. Jones! Salam kenal!" Terdapat beberapa menit dalam keheningan yang _awkward_. Lelaki yang sebenarnya agak jengkel dengan sang pemain sepak bola itu diam dan hanya menatap wajahnya dan tangannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan matanya, dan hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, senyum di wajah Alfred sudah turun―namun tangannya belum, masih menantikan sambutan dari lelaki di depannya. Akhirnya ia yang merasa kasihan pada Alfred menyambut tangan itu dan bergumam pelan, "Arthur... Arthur Kirkland."

Senyumnya mengembang lagi, kali ini menampakkan deretan giginya, "Y-ya! Salam kenal, Artie!"

Arthur mengerutkan alisnya, '_Tunggu, Artie?_'

Lelaki berambut _dirty blond_ yang sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah Arthur langsung saja mengibaskan tangannya di depan, "A-ah! Ma-maaf kalau kau memang tidak suka kupanggil Artie. Ha-hanya saja..." ia terlihat gelisah―bisa dilihat dari matanya yang terus melihat tanah, jika tidak―langit atau bahkan pohon di dekat sana. Ia menelan ludah, "Ah... aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya mengubah tema.

Arthur tidak menjawab, hanya membiarkannya duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sana untuk beberapa jam, ditemani obrolan tidak jelas dari Alfred―kadang tentang guru menyebalkan di sekolah, atau mungkin _game _yang sedang ia mainkan. Pokoknya topik mereka beragam, namun Arthur lebih sering hanya diam atau mengangguk dan mengiyakan saja.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, waktu beberapa jam itu berlalu begitu singkat―_terlalu_ singkat bagi Arthur.

―_**three**_

Lucu. Hari ini ia tidak mendengar suara ribut yang akan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya lagi. Namun hari ini ia malah sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke alam mimpi. Ia membuka matanya dan menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dan menyandarkan badannya ke dinding.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, "Eh?"

"_Hiya_―Artie! Kau tidak tidur?" Ternyata yang mengunjunginya adalah adik kelasnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering memang mengganggunya. Arthur menaikkan alis tebalnya itu, "Sedang tidak bisa tidur. Daripada itu―tumben kau tidak naik beramai-ramai dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyanya. Alfred tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku melarang mereka untuk naik. Berhubung... kami selalu mengganggu tidurmu, jadi aku tak ingin mengganggumu lagi!" serunya.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau tak berniat mengganggu tidurku tapi kau malah naik juga ke sini dan mengajakku berbicara. Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Aku... sebenarnya tidak berniat mengajakmu berbicara sih... Hanya―ingin... ingin memandangimu... tidur?" Alfred bergumam pelan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Arthur yang samar-samar medengar itu pun hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi. "Bo-bodoh... mana ada lelaki yang tiba-tiba bilang ingin melihat wajah tidur lelaki lain? Ka-katakan itu pada seorang gadis lain kali..."

Ia tertawa _nervous_ dan menggaruk pipinya, "Ya-ya... Ku-kurasa memang aneh... ya..."

Arthur menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang dan berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan kepala. Ia memperhatikan langit―awan bergerak lambat, ada yang berbentuk _unicorn_, atau mungkin... peri? Entahlah, itu semua menurut Arthur.

"Langit itu indah, ya!" tiba-tiba Alfred yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbaring di samping Arthur berujar―menyadarkan lelaki berdarah asli Inggris itu sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap langit itu sejenak sebelum mendecak kesal, "Tidak... Paling tidak―menurutku langit itu membosankan."

Alfred menaikkan alisnya, "Eh? Tapi kupikir kau suka langit? Bukankah itu alasanmu selalu tidur di bawah langit seperti ini?"

"Heh, aku selalu tidur di sini hanya karena aku suka memandangi awan. Bukan langit itu sendiri," ia menjawab, "lagipula―langit selalu... berwarna kusam bagiku." Alfred tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan menampakkan wajah tidak senang. Ia terlihat kesal dengan pernyataan Arthur, "Langit tidak berwarna kusam, Artie. Warna biru itu terang, dan cerah. _Well_, aku suka dengan warna biru. Dan aku bersyukur aku lahir dengan warna mata yang sama!"

Arthur diam sejenak sebelum mendengus, "Ya, itu kalau aku bisa melihatnya."

"Eh?" Alfred menoleh ke arah Arthur, bingung dengan kalimatnya, "maksudmu?" Ia menatapnya bingung. Alfred memang bukan tipe yang bisa dengan cepat mengerti maksud orang lain, ia cenderung butuh waktu lama atau penjelasan panjang untuk mengerti.

"... Aku buta warna biru, _you git_."

―_**four**_

"Ini! Kopi hangat untukmu," seru pria berkacamata itu.

Pemuda yang lebih rendah itu hanya memandanginya―dan kopi kaleng yang ia pegang itu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak minum kopi," tolaknya.

"Hee? Ta-tapi, kopi kan enak, kau tahu? Mungkin aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa kopi!" ia menarik kembali kopi kalengan yang ia pegang itu dan menatapnya sejenak, "... kalau begitu, kopi ini untukku saja, boleh?" tanyanya penuh harap. Walau sudah ada kopi kalengan di tangan lainnya, tetap saja sekaleng lagi takkan buruk, benar?

Arthur menghela nafas, "Ya, terserah kau saja."

Ia tersenyum lebar dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka ada di taman tempat mereka pertama kali berbicara itu lagi. Arthur sering datang ke sini dan bersantai saja, menikmati waktu kosongnya dalam keheningan. Tapi sejak pertemuan itu, Alfred selalu mengikutinya ke sini, mengganggu waktu heningnya dengan keributan.

(Tapi walau begitu, Arthur tak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut _dirty blond_ itu.)

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya?" Alfred angkat bicara. Arthur hanya mengiyakan sambil santai dengan mata tertutup. Alfred menelan ludah, "Se-seperti apa... warna langit di matamu?" Arthur perlahan membuka matanya oleh pertanyaan Alfred―pertanyaan yang ia benci. Warna langit? Di matanya selalu gelap, kusam, tidak hidup―yang penting ia benci warna biru, walau ia belum pernah melihat biru yang asli.

"Abu-abu."

"O-oh..." Alfred meminum kopinya lagi. "Kau... apa pernah penasaran... warna seperti apa biru itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Arthur menghembuskan nafas, "Setertarik apapun aku pada biru, aku takkan bisa melihatnya, kan?" ia mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya ke mata Alfred, _abu-abu_. Ya, memang tak bisa ia ungkiri, warna biru begitu membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya setiap kali ia tidur di bawah langit itu―tujuannya adalah agar ia bisa membayangkan warna biru dalam otaknya. Terus berimajinasi―seperti apa warna biru itu? Tapi tetap saja warna biru yang dikatakan indah itu tak pernah sampai pada otaknya.

Si _American_ itu hanya tersenyum pahit dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Ya... kurasa apa yang kau bilang ada benarnya juga..."

―_**five**_

Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya, mencoba memberikan rasa hangat pada kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah sangat kedinginan itu, "_Brrr_, dingin!" ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh hidungnya yang sudah berwarna kemerahan juga.

Lelaki di sebelahnya menghela nafas, "Ini salahmu, kan―mengajakku ke kampung halamanmu tapi malah ternyata orang tuamu belum pulang. Belum lagi rumahmu jauh dari peradaban, jadi kita tidak bisa menunggu di suatu tempat yang hangat," ia mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Ma-maaf, Artie... Aku benar-benar lupa untuk menghubungi mereka dulu ketika kita sudah hampir sampai," jawabnya. "_Argggh! _Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan dingin ini!" Arthur mendesah, "Sini―berikan aku tanganmu," ia menarik tangan Alfred dan menggenggamnya, "paling tidak begini lebih hangat, kan?"

Wajah Alfred sedikit memerah, "E-eh!" ia menelan ludah, "I-iya... begini lebih hangat!" ia tersenyum dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan Arthur dan kemudian menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, "kau juga kedinginan, Artie."

Ia menaikkan ujung bibirnya, "Ya, tentu saja. Di cuaca seperti ini, siapa yang takkan kedinginan?"

"Hei... matamu indah, Artie..." bisik Alfred.

Senyum Arthur turun dari wajahnya, bukannya ia tidak senang dengan pujian dari Alfred, hanya saja... "_Thank you_. Tapi―maaf, aku tak bisa membalas dengan kata-kata seperti 'matamu juga indah'. Karena itu hanya akan menunjukkan bahwa aku berbohong... Melihat warna matamu pun aku tak bisa..."

Alfred tersenyum, "Kurasa itu bukan sebuah masalah besar. Walau kau tak bisa melihat warna asli mataku―kau bisa melihatku. Kau bisa melihat seperti apa aku ini," ia tertawa kecil, "lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan pujian darimu, yang penting kau ada di sini. Itu sudah cukup."

Hening, Arthur menatap Alfred dalam diam. Mungkin sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dan lucunya, mereka tidak merasa kedinginan lagi dengan kehadiran satu sama lain―mereka merasa hangat. "Alfred, tutup matamu..." bisik Arthur.

Ia melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan―menutup matanya.

Perlahan Arthur menaikkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kelopak mata kiri Alfred, berpindah pada mata kanan Alfred, dan kemudian ia menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Mengacuhkan sengatan kecil oleh cuaca dingin yang terjadi ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka berdua hanya saling tersenyum setelah bibir mereka berpisah.

Paling tidak Arthur bersyukur, ia masih bisa memandangi Alfred. Masih bisa ada di sini bersama Alfred.

(―ia bersyukur karena ia hanya buta warna biru, dan tidak lebih.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Krik krik krik_, sungguh ini... gaje banget ._. Di bayangan saya tidak seburuk ini kok, sungguh! "orz Su-sudahlah... _Mind to review_? ._.


End file.
